The Smut Chronicles
by TheBigBadHybrid
Summary: Pointless story, just Jeremy and Kol smuttiness!


_A/N- htis is my first try ant writing smut so be kind_

_In this fic all you have to know is that jeremy and Kol are in a relationship._

Jeremy grabbed Kol's hand and pulled him towards his bed.

"Elena's out with Caroline so we have the whole house to ourselves." Kol smirked and sat on the end of his boyfriend's bed. Jeremy stood in front of him and preceded to slowly, torturously, lift up his t-shirt and drop it next to him.

Kol grabbed Jeremy's hips pulling him next to him on the bed. He pushed Jeremy onto his back and put his hand next to his head, leaning over him. Kol seized his lips in a bruising kiss. Their mouths moved together in a clash of teeth and lips.

Kol's tongue invaded Jeremy's mouth and started to explore every inch of it. Jeremy brought his hands up to massage Kol's shoulders and play with the collar of his black shirt. He started to slowly unbutton it but Kol quickly grew frustrated and ripped the shirt in two, throwing the shredded remains on to the floor.

"Impatient aren't we" Jeremy smirked.

"Only when it comes to my need for you" he replied.

"Cheesy!" Jeremy laughed

Kol smiled and grabbed Jeremy's hand. He brought it to rest on his now tented trousers.

"Man I love you Kol Mikaelson" Jeremy breathed, Kol grinned at his lover leaning forward to press his lips against Jeremy's. Kol ground his hips down onto Jeremy's causing the human to moan loudly. His other hand travelled down to Kol's trousers and unzipped them. He pushed his hand into the vampire's boxers and was surprised to feel silk. Jeremy broke the kiss and raised his eyebrows.

"What? They're comfortable" Jeremy shook his head, huffed out a laugh and kissed him again. Kol ripped Jeremy's jeans off, throwing them over his shoulder with his own.

Kol leant down to pepper kisses along Jeremy's chest in appreciation, down to his stomach and eventually to where Jeremy needed him most. He pulled Jeremy's blue boxers down to reveal his throbbing erection, took a hold of Jeremy's erection and placed the tip in to his mouth. He circled his tongue over the tip before plunging his mouth down onto his boyfriends cock.

Jeremy grabbed hold of Kol and pulled him up to give him a scorching kiss.

"I need you inside me" Jeremy whispered against his lips, he reached down to pull off Kol's remaining clothes. Kol reached down and took Jeremy's cock into his hand, pumping slowly with just enough pressure to bring Jeremy teetering on the edge of release.

"Please Kol" he panted.

"Tell me you love me first"

"Oh you're evil Mikaelson"

"Say it Gilbert or I might just stop" Kol stopped pumping to punctuate his point causing Jeremy to groan loudly.

Jeremy placed both his hands on the side of Kol's face and whispered "I love you Kol".

"And I love you back darling". Kol grabbed Jeremy and flipped him over on to his knees before plunging his fingers in to the human, stretching and stroking, making Jeremy even more needful. Kol pulled out his fingers, grabbed Jeremy's hips to align himself and thrusted roughly in making him groan appreciatively.

Jeremy pressed his hand into the mattress while the other gripped the headboard firmly as Kol pounds into him. Jeremy's mind goes blank, all there is is Kol, forcing everything else out and replacing it with white hot, blinding pleasure.

The rest of the world melts away around Kol. All he can focus on is the pale ass in front of him, tight and responsive. The smooth back hiding powerful muscles rippling under his forceful thrusts.

Jeremy's moans fill the room. Kol hits so deep and so hard Jeremy has trouble staying upright. He brace himself against the head board, knuckles turning white from his grip. Kol felt the edge fast approaching. He grabbed the back of Jeremy's head and pulled him up to lay against his chest. Kol sped up his thrusts and dug his hands painfully into Jeremy's hips while nibbling on the slender neck exposed to his hungry gaze. The delicious pleasure mixed with the slightest hint of pain caused Jeremy to cry out and tumble head first into his release. The tightening of his lover's ass triggered Kol's release and he came with an animalistic growl.

He collapsed, spent on top of Jeremy's back before rolling over onto his back and pulling the human to lean his head on his chest.

Jeremy tucked his head into the crook of Kol's neck and sighed contentedly. As much as he loved the physical side to their relationship, it was moments like these that really showed how much Kol loved him. The post coital cuddling was Jeremy's favourite part because this was when Kol really opened up to him, told him small inconsequential details that made him the man he was today and Jeremy fell in love even more each time he learnt something new.

"Jere?" Kol's hand was idly running up and down Jeremy's spin, drawing mindless patterns and soothing him.

"Mhm"

"Do you want to go away from Mystic falls this weekend, with me?"

"Where did you have in mind?"

"Somewhere you don't have to wear a shirt" Jeremy laughed and kissed him. "I'll take that as a yes then"

Please review and tell me what you think? :)


End file.
